


Meet My Band

by alltimelexi



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Mis AU, M/M, i totally just manipulated warped tour to work how i needed it to, so ignore that okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelexi/pseuds/alltimelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is in a punk band called Les Amis. They're on Warped Tour this summer, and he just so happens to run in to a merch kid whose name is Grantaire. He throws a shoe at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet My Band

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Maggie, since I couldn't give her Enjolras in another situation... I gift her this instead.

"You have a bus tour in thirty minutes for some Youtube channel," Eponine called into the tour bus of the Les Amis. Enjolras looked up from his laptop where he was scrolling through his Twitter and looked around for his other band members to take care of it. The only other person he could see, however, was Jehan. Eponine was looking at them both expectantly and Enjolras closed his laptop with a sigh. It figure that the one time they're stopped at a place with wifi that he would get dragged into doing an interview.

Jehan looked at Enjolras excitedly. As the bass player, Jehan didn't really get all of the attention he craved when it came to interviews. Eponine came onto the bus, checking through everything visible to make sure they didn't have anything incriminating and then looking strictly at the bassist. "Go clean up your bunk, I don't want you giving the interviewer a heart attack," she said, before turning her attention to Enjolras. "And you... you put a smile on your face and act like you actually want to be here."

Enjolras just made a face at her. 

Enjolras did love his band. He loved being able to make a difference in the lives and beliefs of people all over the world with his music. He loved singing, even, as trivial as that sounded. What he didn't love were the interviews that focused on the inane day to day things of his band when they could be using their time to ask great, mind invoking questions that stirred the public to question what they knew to be right and wrong.

Enjolras was a little bit of a dick sometimes. 

However, the bus tour went off without a hitch. Jehan did most of the talking, fluttering around the bus and showing off his favorite pair of jeans along with Enjolras' laptop background (Enjolras had to fight the urge to slam his computer lid down on Jehan's fingers and probably looked like he had a twitch), Bahorel's drum sticks that he had gotten signed by Dave Grohl, and Courf's secret stash of guitar strings.

Eponine was standing in the background looking amused, so Enjolras figured it was a good interview. 

By the time the interviewer was gone, the band had about an hour until sound check and Enjolras figured that wasn't enough time to get back onto his social networking sites. Instead he decided a walk would do the trick. Standing up and stretching, he started his walk around the grounds. 

"Enjolras!" someone called, and the blonde haired boy turned to see Marius Pontmercy coming up to him, a huge grin on his face. "Can you introuduce me to the lead singer of the Larks?"  
Enjolras blinked at him, trying to remember which band that was. The only one he could think of was the all girl band with the soprano of a lead singer. "I don't think I know her," he said, wrinkling his nose a little, "but if I remember correctly Eponine was childhood friends with her. Maybe she could?" 

Marius grinned at him before running off to, no doubt, find Eponine and beg for an in. Enjolras watched him go before starting to walk again. This time he got a couple of feet before Joly came up to him. "Enjolras," Joly said gravely, "how are you feeling?"

Something Enjolras wondered who was in charge of hiring people to run the medical tent, because he wanted to question their choice of Joly. He was an excellent physician and could care for any injury that would happen on the tour (excellent for cuts from snapped guitar strings, exhaustion, terrible hangovers, and heat stroke) but he had a bit of a problem in that he could look at anyone and see something wrong with them. "I'm fine, Joly," Enjolras said, smiling warmly at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You look a little red in the face."

Enjolras shook his head, his smile waning a little. "I'm just a little sunburnt, Joly. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to sound check," he said, ducking to the side and starting to walk away.  
This time he was stopped by one of the merch boys, but not purposely. "Oof," the boy said, doubling over after Enjolras ran into him. "Sorry," he wheezed, looking up. His eyes widened a little as he saw who he was facing.

Enjolras studied the boy, taking in his dark curls covered by a Batman hat and cut off jeans before shrugging a little. "No problem," he said, smiling lightly. "You work our merch tent, don't you?" he asked, because he knew the boy from somewhere.

"Yeah," the boy said, straightening up and holding out his hand to shake. "My name is Grantaire, but you can call me R if you want," the guy, Grataire, said.  
Enjolras shook his hand and nodded. "Enjolras," he said, eyeing Grantaire's smirk, "but you already knew that." 

"I did indeed," Grantaire said, letting go of Enjolras' hand to take off his hat and run a hand through his curls. "I gotta get to the tent before the gates open, but you know where to find me," he said, placing the hat back on his head and heading off. Enjolras found himself watching the other man go before shaking his head and heading to get ready to play.

After Les Amis' set, Enjolras decided to surprise his fans at the merch tent with a meet and greet. It didn't have anything to do with Grantaire, of course, except the man had reminded him of the existence of the tent in general. Making his way around to the tent, he slipped into the back and tapped Grantaire on the shoulder.

The curly haired man turned around and smiled at him, his hat crooked on his head at this point. "Well aren't people gonna be tickled," he said, looking back out and waiting for someone to notice that Enjolras himself was at the merch tent, sitting beside Grantaire.

After one person noticed, everyone did, and Enjolras was trapped there signing things and taking pictures for well over two hours. He didn't mind, he loved meeting his fans, and Eponine had told him he didn't have anything going on today after the set. 

"Is that a Supernatural necklace?" a fan asked Enjolras, pointing at the chain around his neck. Enjolras looked down and nodded, because if he had a guilty pleasure it was Supernatural. He was a little in love with Dean, not that he would admit that under torture. 

"Yeah," he said, smiling at the fan, and he was pretty sure the teenage girl swooned. He could see it hundreds of times and never quite understand what these people saw in him. He didn't think he was that handsome, in fact he was under the impression he was pretty average. No girl had ever claimed an interest in him besides fans, after all.  
Maybe they were just drawn to the music.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at Enjolras and shook his head slowly. "What?" he asked him as he signed a CD for a young boy. 

"I never pegged you as a Supernatural fan is all," Grantaire said, smirking a little more. "Always thought you were the type of guy that would have CSPAN on even in your tour bus."  
"Jehan and Bahorel banned anything political," Enjolras admitted. 

Enjolras noticed that when Grantaire laughed, he laughed loudly. 

The next morning, Jehan bounced into Enjolras' bunk, efficently waking him up. "What are you doing?" Enjolras said with a huff, shoving the other boy off of him.  
"You have a visitor," Jehan said, smiling brightly. Enjolras blinked, trying to imagine who could be visiting him, before literally rolling out of his bunk and hitting the floor with a crash. Jehan laughed as he jumped down easily and went into the main lounge of the bus.

Enjolras followed him only to be met with a grinning Grantaire, who was obviously holding back a laugh as he studied a dishevelled Enjolras. The blonde fought back the urge to blush at Grantaire seeing him with messy hair in only his boxers, instead choosing to cross his arms over his chest. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Someone's not a morning person," Grantaire said, actually laughing now. Enjolras just glared. Grantaire smiled and ran his hand through his own hair, dark curls not covered by a hat today, and shook his head fondly. "I was just going to see if you were going to visit the tent again today because if so I need to make sure we don't run out of stuff like we did yesterday."

Enjolras blinked, sudddenly feeling a little silly. "Oh," he said, shaking his head, "no I have an interview after our set today and then I was going to catch up on the news while everyone else was out," he said. He wasn't sure if Grantaire actually looked disappointed or if he was just projecting it onto him because he wanted him to be.

Either way, his face fell a bit before nodding. "Right, just making sure," he said, before smiling again. "You might want to get dressed then, and work on that attitude. Don't want to run off the interviewer."

Enjolras just scowled out him, which drew another laugh from Grantaire.

After his interview, Enjolras was ready to just sit back and relax on the bus, deciding he had met his fan quota the day before. Today was very hot and he would happily take a nice shower while everyone else was distracted. Right before he got to Les Amis' bus, he was stopped once again by Marius.

"Enjolras!" his friend called, jogging up to him, "Eponine did it! Her name is Cosette and she talked to me!" Enjolras was glad for his friend, although he wasn't quite sure what he was going on about now as he was sort of babbling little nonsense about the girl. Once he mentioned how cute she was writing her phone number down for him ("She held the pencil just so and it was so cute!") Enjolras had enough. 

"Marius," Enjolras said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I would love to stay and talk about Collete-"

"Cosette," Marius interrupted. 

"Right, Cosette, but the bus is free and the shower is calling my name," he said, slowly inching away from his friend instead of just sprinting off like he wanted too. Once he was on the bus and out of the shower, he collapsed on the couch and was just getting ready to surf the channels on their TV when there was a knock on the door.

Enjolras groaned and went to answer it, wondering who would need him that didn't know the code. He was lucky that Javert was nearby in case it was a crazed fan. Sometimes the head of security could be a little... single minded but he was good in case of fan crises. 

But it was not a fan waiting for him with a large grin on their face when he opened the door. It was Grantaire. Enjolras groaned.  
"I see you're happy to see me," Grantaire said, coming onto the bus even though Enjolras hadn't invited him on. "Want to watch Supernatural with me?" he asked, and even though Enjolras had been ready to catch up on his world news, he couldn't deny that it was tempting.

Tempting enough that he allowed Grantaire to curl up on the couch beside him, take one of their sodas, and flip the channel to an all day marathon. "My favorite is Castiel," Grantaire said conversationally. Enjolras glanced at him and shook his head, not one to talk during television shows. Grantaire laughed and studied him. "Let me guess, your favorite is... Sam?"

"Actually," Enjolras said, shaking his head, "it's Dean."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you like the bad boys, huh?" 

Enjolras spluttered a little on his drink, sure he was turning red. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Grantaire looked a tad bit embarrased but shrugged. "I thought you were into dudes. Eponine and Combeferre both said you've never been interested in any of the girls that try and flirt with you and Jehan said he was pretty sure you liked boys? Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

"You really shouldn't have," Enjolras said, glaring.

"But I'm right?" Grantaire asked, pressing on. 

Enjolras didn't answer him, instead huffing and turning back towards the television just in time to see Dean drool over Doctor Sexy. Well then.  
The next time Enjolras spent time with Grantaire was three days later. Because the tech bus broke down. And Eponine had volunteered their bus to house Grantaire and Feuilly until they had another bus available. 

Grantaire sat on his temporary bunk, humming along to whatever he was listening to on his iPod and Enjolras was about to punch him. He was trying to relax and maybe write something, but it was pretty difficult when Grantaire was sitting across the aisle...

"Could you not?" Enjolras asked, glaring at the merch boy. 

Grantaire looked up and took one of his headphones out. "I'm sorry," he said, with a shit-eating grin on his face, "what was that?"  
Enjolras just threw one of Jehan's shoes at him, pulling his curtain shut once he heard Grantaire's yelp.

The next day Grantaire was still on their bus. Enjolras was sure they could have found another bus by now, and was ready to just find whoever was in charge of that and offer his services when he awoke to Grantaire singing one of his songs very loudly and off-key.

"Grantaire," Enjolras all but growled, sticking his head of his bunk to try and find the source of the singing, "I swear to whatever is above if you do not stop right now I will make sure we leave you behind at the next gas station."

"Aw, come on Enjy," Bahorel said from where he was half hanging out of his bunk, twirling his drum sticks, "immitation is the highest form of flattery."

"Speaking of flattery," Jehan said as he came into the bunk area, "how does this look?" 

Enjolras barely glanced at his bassist's outfit (which got thumbs up from both Grantaire and Bahorel but a thumbs down from Courf) instead choosing to focus on trying to get his mind to wake up. "Hey," he said, when it all came together, "today is a bus day isn't it?"

"Yup," Bahorel said cheerfully, trying to toss one of his drum sticks in the air and catch it, instead having it land on his face. "God dammit," he muttered, checking his nose for bleeding.

"Don't let Joly see that," Courf said, smirking at the drummer, "he'll have you in the sick tent for days and we'll have to recruit the drummer from The Larks to take over for you."

"That doesn't sound half bad, actually," said a new voice, and they all turned to see Eponine standing in the little doorway, watching them in amusement. "I hear they're completely well mannered."

"I'm offended," Jehan said, frowning playfully at their tour manager, "and here I thought you loved us." 

The morning continued on in a similar manner and Enjolras had all but given up on any work being one. They had stopped at a gas station around two in the afternoon and Enjolras had watched his band (and Grantaire and Eponine) file out to go get some fresh air or stock up on snack products, choosing to stay on this bus this time. He had a headache, which he blamed entirely on Grantaire's singing earlier combined with Bahorel using his drumsticks on anything that would stay still long enough (including Enjolras' head) and Jehan and Courf's rock band battle in the lounge.

Sometimes, Enjolras wished he were a solo act.

They had been stopped for about ten minutes when Enjolras decided he might go stock up on bottled water after all. You could never have too much during Warped and he doubted anyone else would remember. It was really awful being the responsible one sometimes.

Stepping down off the bus, the first thing Enjolras saw was Grantaire leaning against it, chatting up some girl. He didn't recognize her, but it was obvious from their stances that they were flirting. Enjolras watched them for a minute, suddenly annoyed at Grantaire all over again.

It was just like him to pick someone up at a gas station of all places and flirt with them while leaning against Enjolras' bus. Enjolras stormed past them, causing a confused glance from the both of them but purposely ignoring them as he entered the convience store in search of his goal.

By the time he returned the girl, a band slut probably, was gone and it appeared Grantaire was waiting for him. "What's the matter?" he asked as Enjolras walked past him and onto the bus.  
"Who was that girl?" he asked as he started forcefully shoving water into the fridge in their kitchen.

"Who... Maggie? Just some girl I ran into who wanted to talk. Mostly about you. She followed you into the store, didn't you notice?" Grantaire asked. Huh. Enjolras hadn't. He had been to angry. When he didn't say anything, Grantaire slowly started to smile. "Enjolras, you weren't jealous were you?"

Jealous. The word hit his stomach like a ton of bricks. Of course he was not jealous. Grantaire was annoying. Assuming things about his sexuality, singing loudly when Enjolras was trying to sleep, doing generally annoying things. "Of course n-" he started, turning around to really let Grantaire know, when he was interupted by Grantaire's lips pressed against his own.  
Grantaire pulled back after a minute and watched for Enjolras' reaction, looking vaguely nervous but mostly sure of himself. Enjolras just kind of stared at him for a minute before reaching out and grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss.

Okay maybe he was jealous after all.

Three weeks later, Courf stepped up to the microphone during the middle of a set and waved out to the crowd. "Hey we've got a special treat for you today," the guitarist said, smiling over at Enjolras, "this is a new song that's about someone very close to our lead singer Enjolras. He doesn't want to tell you guys, but he's been up working on this like crazy because he wanted it to be perfect before he debuted it but I think there's no better time than the present, what do you say?" 

The crowd roared and Enjolras shot Courf a look, but he was already starting up the chords, Jehan and Bahorel quickly following his lead. Enjolras decided there wasn't much else he could do beside grab the mic and start the song; _In the car I just can't wait to pick you up on our very first date... ___

__End_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit is Firstdate by Blink-182. I actually imagine Les Amis to sound kind of like the American Idiot version of Green Day but the song worked so I went with it. It's not the best but hey, gimme feedback anyway. Also, ilu Maggie.


End file.
